


Fourth time is the charm

by QSF



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSF/pseuds/QSF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentaro Kisaragi didn’t think the first time he lost his virginity really counted. After all, he was a bit drunk, which was a first as well. Not that he hadn’t drunk alcohol before, but there was a difference between a little and a lot, and JK’s party turned out to involve a lot because people kept putting drinks in his hand. It wasn’t like they really tasted much like alcohol anyway, and he was here to make friends. Which he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth time is the charm

Gentaro Kisaragi didn’t think the first time he lost his virginity really counted. After all, he was a bit drunk, which was a first as well. Not that he hadn’t drunk alcohol before, but there was a difference between a little and a lot, and JK’s party turned out to involve a lot because people kept putting drinks in his hand. It wasn’t like they really tasted much like alcohol anyway, and he was here to make friends. Which he did.

 He hadn’t really planned to kiss the girl either, but she said she really liked him, and it was actually she that kissed him first, but what kind of boy would admit to that? He was the one taking the initiative after all, making friends with people, and it was a really fun party and he might have been a little bit drunk and closer to far more hot girls than he had ever been in his life and… well, maybe he had needed help to the bathroom. Maybe. But maybe he hadn’t actually needed help into it. By the girl. Who kept kissing him. And her friend, who kept supporting him. Her male friend. Her boyfriend? Maybe, but if he was, he would have stopped her kissing him, right? Gentaro was fairly sure he had asked, and was also fairly sure that the question had been me with an amused laugh. He had been called cute. And then her boyfriend had kissed him.

 Well, he hadn’t counted on that, but he had been drunk, and it had been kind of nice, and they were all having fun together, right? Even thinking about it later, he had to admit that was the truth. Maybe it hadn’t been the smartest thing to do. Maybe he hadn’t really been responsible. But putting on a strange belt to fight weird monsters wasn’t the height of responsibility either, and he made a point of never dwelling on the past. And maybe he hadn’t been as drunk as he kept telling himself, because he remembered everything clearly. A bit too clearly.

 It wasn’t like he could fool himself into thinking it hadn’t happened. Or that he didn’t like it. Kissing that girl, tasting like cherries and alcohol. Kissing that girl while her boyfriend had his hand down Gentaro’s pants and… well… things happened quickly after that. At least now he knew what a handjob was in practice as well as theory. And how nice it felt. But it didn’t count. It wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

 The next day he had avoided Kengo like he never had before, terrified that somehow it would show. Sure, he had lost the new switch, and that was bad, but he could have fessed up and apologized because that was what friends did, right? Friends. Friends didn’t look at each other and wonder what it would feel like kissing them. If that would make Kengo smile. How his hand would feel… and nope, nope, nope he was not thinking about anything like that, and in the end avoidance worked great and he could distract himself from his own head and everything went back to normal.

 Gentaro Kisaragi didn’t think the second time he lost his virginity really counted either. He was in totally in love that time though, falling hard enough that he didn’t think he would stop until he reached the earth’s core. Nadeshiko had been everything he had ever wanted in a girl, and it didn’t matter that she turned out to be sentient space goo. Gentaro didn’t discriminate. She was real, her feelings were real, his feelings were real, and it could have been wonderful.

 Could have. Should have. But a kiss was all they got to share before she had to go back to space. Nothing more, but it had been his first really romantic kiss. The important kind. The kind that seemed like they would last forever. He hadn’t really understood the stories that Yuki loved before then, about the wistful longing of people torn apart by fate. Rivalling families. Foreign exchange students. Old enemies. People who loved each other but couldn’t be together. He had never really understood it before, but he had spent a weekend with Yuki in her bedroom being miserable and watching romantic shows with her and maybe crying once or twice though neither of them talked about that afterwards.

 It felt better after that. The pain dulled. It helped knowing she was happy out there among the stars, and that maybe he’d see her again one day. In space. Or maybe Yuki would once she became an astronaut. It felt nice, knowing he had friends in space. And little, by little, everything went back to normal.

Gentaro Kisaragi didn’t think that the third time he lost his virginity really counted either. It wasn’t like he didn’t feel a connection with Ryusei, he just didn’t trust him. This was a new one for Gentaro, friends were friends and enemies were just people he would make friends with eventually. But Ryusei… he said one thing and meant another. Not like JK. This was different. He just wasn’t sure what was wrong, because being friends was what he was all about.

Ryusei wanted to be his friend. Wanted to be close. Wanted… well, Gentaro thought he might have got the wrong idea at first, but no, Ryusei really had been flirting with him. And for a while there he thought that was what made him uncomfortable. And for a while there he felt really bad about himself, because there was nothing wrong about wanting to kiss a guy. He had done it himself. Had thought about it… and no, he wasn’t thinking about it anymore, but that was because it was Kengo, and he and Kengo was finally becoming real friends. So he shouldn’t think about kissing him.

He tried thinking about kissing Ryusei. And for a little while, that worked. Even if he knew something was wrong. Not with the kiss, because they did get that far one time, Ryusei pushed up against the wall and kissing back with a heat that was almost scorching. And yet something was wrong. Ryusei told him that there wasn’t, and for a little while there Gentaro wanted to believe him because it felt really good. Better than he had imagined to run his hands over Ryusei’s whipcord muscles, feeling the obvious excitement of the other boy.

 Yes, something might be wrong, but they both wanted this at least. And it wasn’t terrible. It was kind of exciting in a way, to be able to do this to someone else. To dare to touch another boy and watch them become undone. To have some fun together. And it had been fun. But it had also been wrong, and he hadn’t understood why. Not until Ryusei had finally revealed himself as Meteor and faced him on the field of battle.

It had all made sense then. What had been wrong. What had been hidden. The pain that had been hiding behind that false smile. It all made sense then. The sacrifices Ryusei made. Who he did it for. For his friend, and Gentaro knew that he was more than a friend. He understood the desperation then. He understood why they had happened. Not to manipulate him into something, but because there was a limit to the loneliness someone might be asked to endure. And so he understood, even as they fought. Even as he died. He understood, and it was okay. You didn’t win every time and this would make Ryusei happy, right? Would save the life of the man he loved? There were worse ways to go out than sacrificing yourself for your friends.

Except he hadn’t died. Kengo hadn’t let him, and while he and Ryusei had talked afterwards and made things alright between them, he and Kengo hadn’t.

Because he wasn’t sure how to start. Because he wasn’t sure how to bring up the fact that while they really were friends now, Gentaro might want to be more. And that just didn’t happen. He made friends with people, and sure, sometimes things happened, but he was a teenage boy and sometimes mistakes were made and that didn’t change the fact that they were his friends. He had turned down Miu, because Yuki had been making moon eyes at her for the longest time, and while he loved the driven cheerleader and had danced with her at the prom it was as a friend. He didn’t ruin friendships. And Kengo was obviously interested in Yuki, and the discussion he should be having with his friend was that Yuki might like girls a lot more than boys, not…

… not…

… not that he really wanted to kiss him. Which was stupid. Or maybe he was stupid, because Gentaro Kisaragi didn’t hesitate. He never had, that was his strength. He never doubted and he kept moving forward, and above all he believed in himself and his convictions. So if he really wanted to kiss Kengo Utahoshi he wouldn’t be hovering around the Rabbit Hutch just thinking about it. He would do something. Right?

Right.

“Yo, what’s up, Kengo?” Gentaro liked to think that he looked as nonchalant as usual as he sauntered into the nearly deserted clubhouse. Few of the other showed up after school, it was just Kengo that more or less lived here.

“Seeing if I can find out more about the holes.” Kengo didn’t even look up from the scree, making Gentaro a bit relieved that his act wouldn’t be put to the test.

“So, how’s that going?” He picked up one of the candroids, flicking it on and off just to have something to do with his hands other than fidgeting. Except that this was fidgeting, right? He quickly put it down before Kengo noticed.

“As well as can be expected.” Kengo sighed and swivelled his chair away from the flickering screens to face Gentaro head on. “More importantly, how are you holding up?”

“Me?” Gentaro tapped his chest, keeping a straight face. “I’m great.” He managed to hit one of his bruises, biting back a wince.

“Really? Yuki told me you got beaten up pretty badly in Kyoto when you decided to fight one of the Horoscopes bare-handed. Off with your shirt.” Kengo pushed himself out of his seat, and Gentaro would have backed away except that the table was behind him so he sat down on it instead.

“That’s not really…” There was no reason for his fierce blush as Kengo pulled his jacket off other than manly pride. Yep, that was it.

“You shouldn’t keep doing things like that, you died once already.” Kengo didn’t look at him, his voice suddenly a small, quiet thing.

“You brought me back, and besides, they checked me at the hospital after that whole mess and I was fine!”

“If by fine you mean that they kept asking if you had contacted the police to press charges against your attacker,” Kengo remarked, looking pointedly at Gentaro.

“Ryusei and me are cool. Really.” His hands hesitated on the hem of his shirt, not really pulling it off.

“He…” Kengo sighed deeply as if the subject of Ryusei exhausted him. . “We talked. In Kyoto. He’s… changed. A lot. He said he didn’t have to pretend anymore.”

“That’s cool. I mean what’s a little death between best friends, right?” Maybe the smile wasn’t smart, but they were all alive, right? That was something to smile about.

“Don’t you dare to joke about it.” Kengo could be fast when he wanted to, grabbing hold of Gentaro’s shirt, pulling him close.

“Okay.” Gentaro’s voice might be a little shaky, but really, Kengo was nearly nose to nose with him and he was trying so hard not to let his eyes flicker down to his lips.

“Just don’t ever do that again.” Kengo’s hand was shaking where it had grabbed Gentaro’s shirt, and he was the one that broke the angry stare.

“I don’t plan to.” He placed his hand over Kengo’s, and for a moment there neither of the boys moved. “But… you and Ryusei are good now, right?”

“He kept an eye on you in Kyoto.” Kengo didn’t move. Neither did Gentaro.

“Well, it was just a field trip, it wasn’t like we knew what would…” Kengo’s hand was warm under his. He wondered if the other boy could pick up the way his heart was racing.

“It was more than a field trip to Yukina, or so I was told.”

“Well, that’s… yeah, I suppose so. It was a bit stressful there for a while, but we’re friends now. So that’s alright.”

“Friends?” Kengo looked up.

“Friends.” Gentaro nodded vigorously. “We were never anything but.”

“So Ryusei wouldn’t have had to plot that hard to keep you two apart then?” Another one of those little sighs when Ryusei was mentioned.

“So that was what he was doing?” Gentaro laughed a little, more and more conscious of the fact that they were technically almost holding hands, and the longer they kept doing that, the harder it was to pull away. “Wow. I didn’t know that he would go so out of his way for me.”

“I think…” Kengo sounded thoroughly uncomfortable. “I think Ryusei might care more about you than as a friend.”

“What?” Gentaro simultaneously flushed and laughed, shaking his head as he squeezed Kengo’s hand lightly. “No, seriously. Jirou is his boyfriend, didn’t you know?”

“No…” Kengo looked confused. “I didn’t. Wait… have you two talked about this?” The confusion was turning to frustration, and this time he did pull his hand back, rubbing it a little as if the feel of Gentaro’s skin stuck around.

“A little.” Gentaro kept a straight face, because there was no need for Kengo to know that they had done more than talk. It had been something they both needed at the time, but that was over and done with. In the past, and he never looked back.

“And you’re not…?” Kengo kept holding his own hand, looking at Gentaro with a mix of suspicion and home.

“Not what?”

“Never mind…”

“I hope they make it work.” Gentaro looked down, trying to keep from sneaking glances at Kengo’s face. “I mean JK said that Tomoko might be disappointed, and that’s sad, though he thought she’d probably keep trying anyway because it can’t be that good a relationship if one of them ends up in a coma just to try to measure up, but… I dunno. I’m not exactly an expert.”

“JK knew?”

“Well, JK knows everything when it comes to things like that.” Gentaro knew he probably sounded as incredulous as he felt, because even he knew that.

“Really.”

“More than me anyway,” he admitted with a sheepish laugh.

“Kisaragi…” Kengo sighed again, looking thoroughly uncomfortable with what he was about to say. “Ryusei implied…”

“No, no…” Gentaro held up his hands, shaking his head vigorously. “Whatever he implied was nothing like the truth!” Because nothing had happened, and even if it had, it didn’t count and they had both agreed on that.

“Oh.” Kengo’s face fell a little, causing Gentaro to frown.

“Wait… what exactly did he imply?” What was Ryusei trying to do? Gentaro had no idea by now, he liked the new Ryusei better than the old, fake one, but he still didn’t get him. Not really.

“What did you think he was implying?” Kengo’s eyes had gone wide, both curious and cautious.

“I… that doesn’t matter.” Gentaro shook his head again, hard enough to tousle his pompadour. “I want to know why you looked so sad.”

“I did not. And I am not. Sad that is.” Kengo turned and walked back to his screens.

“Yeah? I’m not so dumb I missed that.” Gentaro slid off the table, following at his heels.

“You’re not dumb…” Kengo stopped so quickly that Gentaro nearly collided with him.

“I’m not?” Gentaro could feel the grin growing wider, because compliments were nice, but compliments from Kengo were special.

“I’m not going to say it again.” Kengo was smiling a little as well as he turned around instead of sitting down. Or, well, maybe calling it a smile was an exaggeration, but at least he wasn’t frowning so Gentaro decided to go for it.

“I would really like to kiss you!” he proclaimed loudly, looking Kengo straight in the eye.

“What?” Kengo nearly took a step back, but just like Gentaro earlier there really was no space for it.

“I…” Gentaro tapped his chest with his fist, “that is me, Gentaro Kisaragi, would really like to kiss you.” He finished with pointing his finger at the other boy’s chest, trying not to imagine what Kengo was thinking, because this was scary enough as it was.

“That’s…” Kengo’s brows had pulled together, but he looked more confused than angry.

“If it’s gross, then tell me and I will never mention it again, because we are bro’s and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but yeah, I would. Really.” Gentaro let his hand fall back to his side, nervously wiping his palms on his thighs.

“It’s not… gross,” Kengo started, cautiously.

“Good.” Gentaro swallowed, not moving, letting Kengo take his time. He never reached decisions that fast after all, more thinking than acting.

“Ryusei might have implied that you might want to do that.”

“Oh.” Gentaro felt himself flushing. “How the hell did he know?”

“Apparently it was obvious. And he felt that he owed you. And me. So he told me to start thinking about it, because you already were.” Kengo looked to Gentaro for confirmation, and got a sheepish little smile in return.

“And did you?” A small, breathless pause. “Think about it I mean?”

“I did.” Kengo nodded, taking a step forward to close the gap between them. “I didn’t really believe him but I did.”

“He’s… not wrong you know?” Gentaro liked to think his hand wasn’t shaking when he reached out to run it over Kengo’s arm.

“How long?”

“Since… oh, that mess with the Electric switch.” Close enough now for breath to mingle, neither of them really taking the first step.

“That’s forever.” Kengo’s voice held a little bit of annoyed frustration. “I didn’t even like you then.”

“Sure you did.” Gentaro leaned down a little, noses brushing.

“No, and I was a complete dick to you.” Kengo tilted his head back, but didn’t pull away.

“We were friends,” Gentaro said with the same assurance as always, letting their lips touch lightly.

“And now?” Words mumbled into Gentaro’s mouth.

 “Guess we’ll find out.” A least they were the words that Gentaro meant to say, but they became muffled in a kiss that started light and curious but quickly grew deeper.

Maybe fourth time really was the charm.

 

 


End file.
